Tantrum, an Edward Tantrum
by IA29
Summary: In which Harry missed Edward on christmas. No slash. Child Harry. Cullens adopt Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- This was supposed to be just a little oneshot but since showed no signs of ending. I have converted into a twoshot. Please tell me if you liked it and would want me to continue or should I just leave it like this. I will update the next chapter in the next two days. **

**Wordcount:- 1386 excluding the AN.**

**Background :- Harry is adopted by the Cullens at young age. In this story is he about four and five. Harry is not Edward's mate or anything, he is just very close to Edward. This occurs at christmas eve. The next chapter will be from Edward's point of view if there is one.. I am assuming that Edward has some company which he owns and such, under another name of course and has left to attend some emergency. Harry and the Cullens are unaware of the wizarding world. **

**WARNINGS:- Tantrum, an Edward Tantrum.**

"No... Daddy save me... Rosie's trying to play dress up again..." Yelled little Harry as he used Carlisle as his climbing pole and wound his thin arms around his neck and held on for his dear life.

"Now, Harry tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked as rubbed Harry's back trying to stop the tears that were flowing down his little boy's cheeks.

"Daddy, Rose and Alice...hic... They w..want me t..to dress up a..again and t..try out all those c..clothes they bought m..me as Christmas gift again... I won't... Daddy P..please.." He stammered.

"Don't cry little prince. You won't have to. Now stop crying

please." Carlisle said, trying to placate the boy just as Alice and Rose barged onto the room.

"Oh Harry, there you are.. Where did you run off to? We wnted to see how that new suit looked on you." Rose said as soon as she saw Harry clinging to Carslisle, his face buried in his neck.

"Alice, Rose stay back. That's enough dressing up for today. You can see the other suits on him tomorrow." Carlisle said.

It felt a lifetime before either of them replied.

"Come on Carlisle, we have to see which of the suits look best on him for tomorrow's party." Alice said trying to grab the little boy who it seemed was stuck to Carlisle, just as Rose continued

"And you know Edward is not here..." And she froze mid sentence realising what she just said. The temperature in the room dropped drastically as the adults traded terrified looks.

'Now she has done it' was the thought going through the whole family's head as Jasper and Emmett came up the stairs to Carlisle's study leaving the game they were playing behind.

The whole family was careful not to mention Edward in Harry's vicinity as it was Edward to whom Harry was most attached and he had gone to attend to an emergency that had cropped up in his business. And now it was time for Harry's 'Edward tantrum'

A keening wail left Harry's throat as soon as he heard Edward's name. The sobs that were quietening had turned into a whole new level. Tears flowed freely from his huge eyes as he turned them onto his siblings.

"Eddy?.." his voice hopeful

"Edward is not here Harry.. you know he went to that Business trip a few days ago..?" Carlisle explained.

"D..Daddy I w...want E..eddy." Harry said turning his huge green eyes towards his father.

"Shh..shh...my little prince, Edward will be here soon." Carlisle said as he tried calming him down.

"No, no no I want him now..now ,right now"

Harry screamed crying hard.

"Harry.. calm down... please.. come on Let's go see your mom." Carlisle said desperately. He just couldn't bear the thought of his children in distress. He carried Harry down to the Basement where Esme was trying to concentrate on some new drawings in her sound proof office.

As soon as he entered the room, Esme turned to greet him. Harry squirmed to be put down and ran into his mother's arms sobbing.

"Harry..little prince.. calm down.. come on tell me what happened. . Did someone say something to you.. Are Rose and Alice playing dress up again? " Esme asked making soothing noises and rubbing his back trying to make him stop crying. After not getting an answer from him, she turned her eyes towards Carlisle, silently asking him.

"Rose and Alice were trying to find the right suit for him to wear at the party tomorrow and Rose accidently mentioned Edward.." Carlisle responded and trailed off as he saw Esme wince.

Esme's heart broke as she saw her youngest son crying his eyes out. Edward and Harry were attached at the hip and this was first time Harry was apart from Edward for more than a few hours.

"Harry. . come on now.. how about we call Edward and talk to him?" She tried.

"Kay." Harry responded.

"Come on then... Let's go upstairs and get you something to eat before we call Edward and then you can tell him all about your day." Esme said as she wiped off his cheeks and carried him upstairs. She quickly crossed the hall to the kitchen, Harry still perched on her hip and settled him down on the marble kitchen counter.

"So my little prince, tell me what would you like to eat." Esme asked as she tickled him.

"Mommy, stop it..Daddy help me.." Harry giggled and looked towards Carlisle raising his arms towards him.

Carlisle picked up his precious son and hugged him, glad to see Harry smile again.

Esme fixed a sandwich for Harry to eat and after feeding it to her son all three of them entered the hall where the rest of the family was waiting for them.

"Can I talk to Eddy now Mommy?" Harry asked as he made his way towards the phone in the living room.

Alice quicky made her way towards Esme and whispered in her ear," Esme, I don't think it's a good idea, from what I can see Edward is stuck in a snow strom and it's Christmas so he won't get any signal or be able to contact us without arising human suspicion."

But alas it was too late as Harry had already picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number on it.

_'The number you are trying to reach is not available, please try again later.' _All the vampires in the room heard the voice say. Their sharp hearing could detect the shuddering breath drawn in by the little boy and they could see the beautiful green eyes fill with tears again. Esme rushed to Harry's side and quickly gathered him in her arms. And the dam broke. Tears rushed down his cheeks as he buried his face in his mother's neck.

"Mommy... E..Eddy no talk", the little boy reverted to child speak in the moment of distress. He wanted to talk to Eddy. Harry missed his Eddy and no one was calling Eddy back. He wanted Eddy and he wanted Eddy now. He cried harder as again and again the mechanical voice told him that Eddy didn't want to talk to him.

Every single person in the room despised seeing the youngest family member this sad and rushed to calm him. Esme and Carlisle shared a look and turned to Jasper, silently asking him to do something.

Jasper absolutely hated to use his power to manipulate Harry's emotions citing some emotional develpoment reasons, but he hated seeing and feeling Harry's sadness more. So he silently did as asked and carefully took the little boy in his arms and carried him upstairs to his room.

The room was decorated in calm blues and cream and had every single thing a child could dream of. He rocked the precious bundle he carried and sat on the bed with Harry tucked tightly against his chest.

Jasper sung a lullaby and let a fraction of his power escape to calm the child and rocked him until he slipped into dreams. Jasper pulled the Duvet and covered the little prince. He kissed Harry's forehead and slipped out of the room switching on the little nightlight that was placed on the side stand.

Down in the living room, Esme was wringing her hands as she thought of ways to contact Edward. She was sure tomorrow was going to be difficult as it was Christmas and Harry was sure to miss Edward's presence. They had kept him calm and distracted for a week now after Harry had woke up only to find Edward missing.

Edward had been called urgently away on business and had not wanted to wake up Harry and had left without saying goodbye. He had left a note promising to be home by christmas and since he was still not here, she wasn't sure if he was going to keep that promise. She relaxed slightly as she heard Harry breathing calmly and Jasper singing the lullaby. It seemed Harry was asleep now. Tomorrow was surely going to be a new struggle.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. I hope you enjoy this story. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Here is the next chapter of the story. Its almost triple the size of the forst chapter. A huge thank you to all those who have read this story. I disclaim everything except the plot.**

**Wordcount-3130.**

**Warning:- A brief Appearance of Lily and James.**

**Thank you to balise89 and amata0221 for reviewing this story. You guyz made my day.**

**Also a belated thanks to Spirit Of The Night Owl, P-Webes and Everest Stillnight for reviewing my other story 'Your Favourite'**

**A very Merry Christmas and A very Happy New Year to All of you, May God Bless You All.**

* * *

><p>Edward was very close to ripping off the head of the buffoon that was sitting in front of him. He was seriously regretting taking Alice's advice of taking over the company. It was one of those high end companies which worked all year. Just because he looked young didn't mean that he had no business sense. Just thinking of all the blunders the foolish manager had created was giving Edward a headache, and he was a vampire.<p>

Admittedly most of his frustrations were due to the fact that tomorrow was Christmas and he missed his Little Prince, more than he would like to admit. He was over a century old and he still missed his family. He hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye. The little guy was sleeping when he had received a clearly panicked call from the headoffice of the company.

"That's it Mr. Carter, I don't have time to deal with your blunders, fix them, now or you can clear out your cabin, my 5 year old brother has more business sense than you seem to have. If you can't deal with the pressure of managing a company as large as Masen Industries, then the best course of action would be to submit your resignation letter. Now, get out of my office." Edward snarled at the man and gestured him to leave the cabin.

Edward reclined back on his comfortable office chair, despite having no need of such human gestures and took calming breaths through his nose.

The weather being as cold as it was, there was no prey in the forest. He was angry, sad and thirsty. The pathetic thoughts running through the minds of most of the employees didn't help either.

He just wanted to go home, was it such a great thing to ask?

He quickly called his secretary on the intercom and asked her to come to his office.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts about selecting the perfect Christmas present for his little brother. He bid the secretary to enter. Edward could tell what she was thinking without even reading her thoughts. She feared she was going to get the same treatment as the manager. He quickly replaced the scowl on his face with a charming smile trying his best to look welcoming.

"You asked for me Mr. Masen?" She politely asked.

"Miss Stone, please book the the earliest flight home and if there are no flights in the next six hours, call for a private plane. And ask the HR manager to hire the replacement of the idiot I just sacked. And until the replacement is hired tell the deputy manager to oversee the working of the company. I'll be leaving for my apartment now. Have the car parked at the gate, I won't need a driver." He fired off the orders as he grabbed his coat from the couch on the side of the office but halted as he concentrated on the secretary's thoughts.

"Are there any problems Miss Stone?" He asked dangerously.

"Y..yes Sir, there i..is a snowstrom w..warning and all the flights are suspended until further notice and the communication is cut off too." The words rushed out of her mouth, once she got over her stuttering.

"Okay, just get the car and ask all the employees get to their homes. And I'll be leaving as soon as the strom clears off and you will probably see me in next month unless another emergency crops up." He said absentmindedly as he made plans to leave as soon as possible, no snowstrom was going to stop him from getting home just as he promised Harry in the note he had written for him. Alice was probably bouncing around the room by now.

But first he had to hunt, he woud need the energy, he was sure.

* * *

><p>Jasper watched as a huge smile spread over his mate's face and knew that it was probably something good. He could feel the elation and excitement rolling off her as she quickly started bouncing around the room, putting more ornaments on the christmas tree, straightening the decorations.<p>

"What did you see Alice?" He asked her and knew that everyone was waiting for her reply despite being in diffrent rooms.

"I'm not telling..it's a surprise." She singsonged.

"It's Edward, isn't it. He's coming back, right." Esme asked as she entered the room.

"Aww..Esme, ruin my fun why don't you? Yes, Edward is coming back but I'm not telling anything else. Oh it's going to be wonderful." Alice said as she gazed dreamily on the christmas tree and wandered off, presumably to decorate rest of the house.

* * *

><p>Harry was a big boy, his mommy and his Eddy said so. So when he had a nightmare about Eddy never coming back and being eaten by a large wolf, he decided that he would not cry. He had cried a lot yesterday for Eddy and he knew that if he cried again, everybody would hear him and then Jasper will have to come up there.<p>

He was not going to cry and that was final, but when his eyes started to tear up, he was sure something had gotten into them, like he had seen with Gwen, in school. He was sure feeling sad was also a side effect of that, because if water flowed from your eyes, it meant that you were sad, right?

But he wanted Eddy, so he decided to write a letter to Father Christmas, he was sure it was midnight yet and if he wrote the letter fast enough, maybe Father Christmas would bring Eddy back for him. So he got up from his bed, switched on the light and put on his Pooh slippers and left the room to go to his Dad's study

"Daddy!" He said as soon as he entered the study, and sure thing his Dad was sitting behind the huge table with a large book in front of him, the kind only his Daddy could read, he was sure.

"Harry, what are you doing up at this time of the night? Did you have a bad dream?" Carlisle asked concerned as soon as he saw the dried tear tracks on his son's face. He had heard movement from Harry's room but he thought his son was getting up to use the bathroom. He often did that at night.

Harry ran up to his father and climbed on his lap and pushed the book to a side and sat on the desk where the book earlier was. He was sure his dad would help him, cause he was the bestest Dad in the whole world.

"Daddy, can you help me write a letter to Father Christmas?" He asked gazing at his father with hopeful eyes.

"But you already wrote the letter with Alice and Rose earlier, didn't you?" Carlisle asked wondering what could be going inside his head at this time of night.

"Yes Daddy, but I want to write one more letter, please." Harry said." But you can't see what I am writing." He added quickly.

"Okay, come on then. Let's get you some paper and pencil and you can sit on the other desk and write." Carlisle said as he picked up Harry and grabbed the required things and set him up on the other side of his huge desk.

"Thanks, Daddy." Harry chirped.

"You're welcome Harry. Now I will sit there and read my book alright, if you need help call me, okay?" Carlisle said as he ruffled his hair, not that it made a difference.

"_Dear mister chrismas,_

_My name is Harry Potter Cullen. I am five years old. I jus wantd to say that can you plese cancel my earlir letter and take this one. I am a good boy, my moomy said so and I eat all my veggies and I love my Famly. Eddy is my favourite brother. Can i get him back for chrismas plese. His full name is..."_

"Daddy?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?" Carlisle said as he glanced up to see Harry.

"Can you please tell me Eddy's name, with spelling please." He said, he was not sleepy, he will finish the letter and then he would sleep.

"Yes, its E-D-W-A-R-D, yes like that. No its not B its a D. Now, leave some space next to it and write A-N-T-H-O-N-Y.. M-A-S-E-N...C-U-L-L-E-N." he told Harry.

"I know cullen Daddy. Thank you." Harry said and started writing again. His eyes were achy, but first he was going to finish the letter.

"..._full name is EDWARD ANTHONYMASEN CULLEN. He has gone to busness. Can you.._."

He was not going to sleep... He would just close his eyes for one minute to stop them from aching and then finish the letter. Just one minute.

Carlisle watched as Harry closed his eyes mumbling something about just one minute and rested his head on the desk, the pencil falling from his limp fingers. He smiled fondly at the sight and waited for a few minutes for Harry sleep soundly, before cradling him close to his chest and taking him to his bed. He quietly entered the room and tucked the blanket around the small form, kissed his forehead and with a whispered 'sweet dreams' left the room.

When he entered the office he saw Esme sitting on the chair that Harry had occupied just a few moments ago reading the letter, he had written.

"His handwriting is atrocious." Exclaimed Carlisle, reading the letter over her shoulder.

"He writes beautifully, he was just tired. He didn't even complete the letter." Esme said as she glanced at the letter and then at her husband.

"I don't know Esme, we can just hope Edward is here by the morning, hopefully before Harry is awake." Carlisle said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think I can bear to see him cry again." Esme said, her voice muffled in Carlisle's neck.

"Yes, he does have that effect on people doesn't he?" Carlisle mused as he hugged Esme.

* * *

><p>Edward sighed as he entered the forest clearing near his home. It was good to be back. The sun peeked out from behind the mountains trying to spread its glow over the area but the snowclouds were heavy and in the next moment his prediction was confirmed as Alice saw the snow drifting down the ground in a few hours.<p>

Living with Alice, he was becoming a seer himself, he mused. Well Almost, since he couldn't have predicted whatever happened next.

Esme was making preparations for the Christmas breakfast for Harry as well as confirming the food for party that was supposed to take place in the evening. She took a small breath thinking about Edward, who was still not here and it was going to rain tears once Harry woke up, when she froze. She could smell Edward and as soon as she glanced out of the window her thoughts were confirmed as there was Edward satnding at the edge of the clearing.

She quickly left whatever she was doing and raced out of the side door. Edward stood their lost in his thoughts, didn't see her coming.

Edward returned to alertness as soon as he heard the whooshing sound indicating that someone was running but hardly had time to contemplate as someone had grabbed his ear and was pulling him towards the house.

"Ow!..ow! Mom.. Is this the welcome I receive on coming home after one week. Mom.. You are gonna tear my ear out." He cried out as he followed her back to the house and through the front door, into the living room, where the whole family, except Harry who from the sound of it was sleeping, was waiting.

All of them were smothering there laughs as they saw delicate looking Esme pulling a much taller Edward by his ear towards them.

"Serves you right, you berk!" Rosalie said out aloud, even in her thoughts she was calling Edward every name in the book.

Esme released his ear and forced him to sit on the couch. "Will someone tell me just what did I do?" He asked and immediately was assaulted by visions of Harry crying and asking for him.

"Oh." He said stumped. He didn't think Harry would miss him so much, but it created a warm feeling inside him.

"Yes, Oh. Do you have any idea, how much he missed you. He has been randomly crying throughout the day for the past week. Your phone is off, or busy, or unavailable, whenever he tries to call you. Yesterday he woke up at night just to write a letter to Father Christmas." Esme berated him as Carlisle thrust a piece of paper in his hand on which he recoganized Harry's handwriting.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. It was a nightmare over there. I just wanted to come home and then that stupid snow strom happened. Oh and Alice I'm never taking your advice on investments again." He said as he got up and paced around.

"Oh I was just worried." Esme said as she hugged him. He may be older than her in vampire years, but he was still his son.

"Mom, I am over a century old. You don't have to worry, Vampire here remember." He said as hugged her and glared over her head on his siblings who were laughing. And that was when he saw the Christmas tree and the presents under it.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed. He had forgotten about Harry's present. And no shops were going to be open at this time of the day.

"Here Edward."Alice said as she thrust a box in his hand, "you can wrap it yourself, and thank me later."

He smiled at her and after excusing himself mumbling about wet clothes, overprotective mothers and plain evil siblings ascended the stairs towards his own room.

* * *

><p>Harry was sure he was dreaming because he was somewhere far away from home. He could see a castle at the back and a huge lake in front of him. There were no castles near his home, he was sure.<p>

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Harry jumped as he heard. He knew that voice but he couldn't remember whose voice was it. He turned around and saw a lady with red hair and green eyes, just like his, and a man with round glasses and black hair messy like his were.

"Who are you?" He asked, he thought they looked like how his parents would have been, if they were alive.

"Yes Harry, we are your parents." The man said.

"I am Lily and this is James. We just wanted to see you dearest..and wish you Merry Christmas." The woman, Lily, said.

"Mom...? Dad..?" Harry asked feeling sad and confused. They both nodded and he ran upto them to get a closer look. He could see parts of him in them.

"Harry, we love you so much... Remember that.. And we are glad you live with Esme and Carlisle now. We have to go, now." James, his dad, said.

His mother crouched down and placed a kiss on his forehead and waved him goodbye. He tried to grab her but his hands went right through her.

"We love you Harry." They both said in unison as the world dissolved around him.

He opened his eyes with a gasp. His face was wet and he realized that he was crying. His heart was racing and he was feeling so sad. He glanced around searching for someone, anyone. But no one was there. A small cry left his lips.

"Eddy..?" He whimpered.

He wanted Eddy..

The door to his room opened and he saw a blur before he was picked up from the bed and hugged close. He took a deep breath trying to stop the tears as he grabbed whoever was there.

"Eddy?" He asked again, trying to convey that he wanted Edward.

"Shh..shh... I am here little prince. See I came back." Edward said as he rocked the little boy trying to calm him down. He almost had a heart attck when he had heard his name. Harry's thoughts had always been a trouble to read. It was like listening through a glass, muffled.

He looked down and saw green eyes looking up at him with so much love.

"Eddy... You're here! I missed you, so much..." And with that Harry was on about what he did, what he ate and what others did and how Alice and Rose tormented him and all that happened in the past week. Edward listened as Harry rambled on and on excitedly.

"And I saw Mom and Dad.. She has pretty red hair and.." Harry was saying when Edward interrupted

"Mom has brown hair, Harry." Edward said.

"No silly, not mom and dad who are downstairs but mom and dad who..who died." He whispered the last word.

"You say you saw them in your dream then? Comcentrate on ther image Harry." Edward said as he concentrated on Harry's thoughts. He saw a Red haired lady and a black haired guy who looked like Harry's parents, biological ones.

"They died.. Eddy." Harry said as he looked up to Edward's face.

"Don't be sad Harry. Your parents loved you. And now you have me and mom and dad and all the others, don't you?" Edward said as he tried to make Harry understand.

"Now you remember what today is?" He continued.

"Yay! Christmas!.. You got me a present, didn't you Eddy?" Hary asked as he scrambled off the bed and pulled Edward out of the room.

"Of course I did." Edward said as he smiled fondly at his little brother and followed him down stairs where the rest of the Family was waiting. He picked up Harry and swing him around relishing the laughter that came from it.

He was back home and all was good, for now.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as he saw a picture frame and a bracelet in the package he opened from Edward. The frame was large and had a lot of pictures of Edward and Him and the whole family. The bracelet was very pretty, made of leather and it had the Cullen crest on it. There was Edward's name on its back. Edward also had a similar one, the only diffrence being it had Harry's name on the back.<p>

Harry swore that he would never remove the bracelet and true to his words he wore the bracelet until it was so damaged that Edward had a new one made for both of them.

Now whenever Edward had to leave for the business trips Harry looked at the pictures of himself and Edward and missed him without throwing the famous tantrum, an Edward Tantrum.


End file.
